Saint Valentin surprise
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au défi Saint Valentin proposé par Crazy Av.


**En voyant le défi Saint Valentin proposé par Crazy Av, j'ai tout de suite pensé à cet Os.** **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chat Noir était éperdument amoureux de Ladybug. C'était un fait établi, une vérité que tout Paris connaissait.

Il le clamait haut et fort, essayait de faire craquer la jolie coccinelle.

Même Alya sur son Ladyblog avait mis en ligne un sondage pour permettre à ses fans de voter si oui ou non Ladybug allait finir par succomber...

Par contre, Adrien gardait sa passion secrète. Il n'avait avoué à personne qu'il était fou de l'héroïne qui sauvait Paris.

Qu'aurait il pu en dire ? Il n'était même pas censé la connaître.

Alors soupirer en silence lui permettait de protéger son identité.

Lorsqu'autour de lui les magasins parisiens commencèrent à afficher des cœurs roses et rouges en vitrine, quand ses camarades commencèrent à tenter d'écrire des déclarations poétiques en classe, il décida que la Saint Valentin était l'occasion idéale pour avouer ses sentiments à Ladybug.

Non pas en tant que Chat Noir, étant donné que la jolie coccinelle semblait imperméable à ses déclarations enflammées mais en tant qu'Adrien.

Il avait d'ores et déjà acheté un joli bracelet avec des petites pendeloques. Parmi les petits charms il avait demandé une coccinelle et... Un chat. Un petit clin d'œil qui, il l'espérait, ferait comprendre à sa Lady qui il était- sans pour autant trahir sa promesse de garder son identité secrète.

Il avait prévu un repas dans sa chambre. Pour une fois son père et Nathalie seraient absents, pris par une réunion importante pour le lancement de la nouvelle collection Agreste. Il s'était fait tout petit pour que son père oublie de lui remplir son emploi du temps et pour une fois il avait eu de la chance...

Il avait rassemblé une collection hétéroclite de bougies, récupérées dans toute la maison, vestige d'un temps où ses parents aimaient les soirées romantiques.

Il avait trouvé une jolie carte, en forme de coccinelle posée sur un cœur, et rédigé un petit poème signé de son nom.

Il était prêt.

Il avait tout prévu... Enfin. Presque tout.

Il lui restait le plus difficile : trouver Ladybug pour l'inviter et lui remettre ses cadeaux, et ce, le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Il voulait surprendre la jeune fille, lui montrer à quel point il l'admirait et ce depuis leur première rencontre.

Même si l'idée de se faire Akumatiser lui avait traversé l'esprit, il avait fermement repoussé cette éventualité. Il ne voulait pas donner l'avantage au Papillon en privant Ladybug de Chat Noir.

Ainsi la Saint Valentin approchait. L'ambiance devenait électrique parmi ses camarades. Tous attendaient et redoutaient le jour J.

Même Yvan et Mylene, pourtant en couple et heureux, étaient nerveux.

Son meilleur ami Nino donnait une impression de calme mais il était aussi stressé qu'Adrien.

Alya était égale à elle même. Elle notait l'ambiance électrique mais elle semblait totalement à l'écart de toute cette agitation comme si elle n'était pas concernée.

Quand à Marinette... Elle était encore plus nerveuse et timide qu'à l'ordinaire. Adrien se demandait même si son visage retrouvait sa couleur naturelle ou si le rouge brique était son nouveau teint. Elle begayait plus que jamais tout en conseillant leurs autres camarades de classe.

Marinette était un mystère pour lui. Il avait noté sa timidité maladive face à lui, sa gentillesse, sa combativité face à Chloé. Elle était jolie, très jolie avec ses cheveux de jais et ses grands yeux bleus. Fine et élancée, elle était pétillante et toujours joyeuse. Adrien regrettait juste de ne pas pouvoir discuter plus facilement avec elle.

La veille de la Saint Valentin, la nervosité d'Adrien avait atteint des sommets. Il avait déjà rembarré Chloé trois fois, de plus en plus sèchement, au grand étonnement de ses camarades. Il avait finalement accepté d'aller se détendre au parc pendant la pause repas avec Nino, Alya et Marinette.

Ils s' étaient installés sur un banc et discutaient allègrement. Adrien en oubliait ses problèmes, se sentant parfaitement bien avec ses amis.

Alya d'un seul coup se dressa sur ses pieds, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Marinette qui rougit instantanément.

\- Alors les gars ? Vous avez prévu quoi pour la Saint Valentin ?

Nino sourit, amusé.

\- Tu verras bien !

Adrien quand à lui rougit en se frottant la nuque nerveusement. Son comportement ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Adrien ?

\- euh... Et bien... C'est compliqué.

Il regretta ses paroles à l'instant où il les avait prononcées. Alya le bombarda de questions.

Il prit une inspiration et lentement- pour ne pas se trahir- il expliqua sa situation.

\- Et bien voilà il y a cette fille. On se croise mais je crois qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment qui je suis. Elle... Enfin, je lui ai préparé une petite surprise mais... Je n'ai aucun moyen de la contacter.

-oh...- Alya jeta un bref coup d'œil à Marinette- et qui est cette fille ? L'un d'entre nous peut peut être t'aider ?

Adrien soupira morose.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Nino se redressa brusquement.

\- Hey mec! Ne me dis pas que tu craques encore sur Ladybug ?

La vive rougeur qui envahit les joues d'Adrien fut une réponse suffisante.

Marinette se redressa, l'œil rond.

\- Et... Et tu lui as préparé une surprise ?

Sous le choc de la réaction d'Adrien elle en avait oublié qui était face à elle et put s'exprimer sans bégayer.

Adrien acquiesça en baissant les yeux, manquant la réaction de Marinette.

La jeune fille semblait comme statufiée, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles qu'Adrien puisse craquer sur son alter ego.

Alya, malicieusement, lui proposa d'ouvrir une section "Petites annonces" sur le Ladyblog. Le jeune homme rougit et mal à l'aise essaya d'esquiver les rires de ses amis. Après l'avoir rassuré sur le fait qu'ils garderaient pour eux son "secret" ils retournèrent en classe pour l'après midi.

La journée se termina rapidement sans que les quatre amis puissent de nouveau discuter. Marinette fut exceptionnellement distraite, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, la journée eut l'air de passer en un éclair. C'était la Saint Valentin et quelques élèves de l'établissement échangèrent cadeaux ou cartes pendant la journée.

Marinette trépigna d'impatience toute la journée, ayant hâte d'arriver à la soirée. Alya fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la joie affichée de Marinette alors que son grand amour avait avoué ses sentiments pour une autre.

Adrien restait silencieux, morose.

Le soir venu, à la grande surprise de ses amis, Marinette ne s'attarda pas, saluant gaiement tout le monde d'un geste de la main et partit en courant.

Adrien, toujours aussi triste soupira quand la voiture envoyée par son père arriva. Il avait tenté d'inviter Nino pour jouer aux jeux vidéos et oublier le fiasco de la Saint Valentin mais son ami avait décliné l'air gêné. Il avait préparé une surprise pour Alya.

Marinette une fois chez elle, assura à ses parents qu'ils pouvaient sortir en amoureux et qu'elle avait prévu une soirée tranquille avec sa machine à coudre. Son enthousiasme eut raison des réticences de ses parents à la laisser seule...

Puis la jeune fille prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- mon dieu ! Tikki ! Imagine que je reste muette. Ou que je me mette à bégayer...

\- mais non Marinette ! Tu vas certainement passer une excellente soirée...

\- mais s'il découvre qui je suis ?

\- et bien... Ça devra bien arriver un jour que ton identité soit révélée. Mais je ne pense pas que tu risques quoi que ce soit...

Si la petite creature rouge ne montrait aucune inquiétude c'est qu'elle avait été amenée à découvrir qui se dissimulait sous le masque de Chat Noir. Et elle comprenait mieux maintenant l'attirance de Marinette pour un certain blondinet proche d'elle.

Comme le disait souvent Maître Fu, le destin réunissait souvent le Chat et la Coccinelle... Là où l'on trouve l'un, l'autre n'est jamais bien loin.

Finalement, alors que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, Marinette devint Ladybug, essayant de puiser du courage dans l'anonymat offert par son masque.

Elle s'elanca de toits en toits jusqu'à la demeure Agreste, atterrissant souplement devant la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune homme.

Il lui tournait le dos assis à son bureau. Elle inspira et toqua rapidement avant de changer d'avis.

Adrien sursauta et resta figé devant l'apparition de Ladybug à sa fenêtre. Comme dans un rêve, il alla lentement ouvrir, n'osant pas lui parler de peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une illusion.

La coccinelle, joyeuse bien que l'air un peu nerveuse entra dans la chambre en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle était déjà venue mais n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de détailler la chambre de son ami.

\- Salut !

\- Ma ... Ladybug... Tu...

Elle sourit penchant la tête sur le côté. Adrien sentit son cœur rater un battement. S'il n'avait pas déjà été fou amoureux, il aurait très certainement succombé à cette instant.

\- je te dérange ?

\- oh. Non ! Non ! En fait... J'espérais te voir...

\- Effectivement j'en ai entendu parler. Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

Ladybug savait très bien ce qu'Adrien voulait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dévoiler qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait avoué à ses amis les plus proches uniquement.

Le jeune homme rougit et se passa la main sur la nuque. Il avait l'air tellement mal à l'aise que Ladybug esquissa un mouvement de recul vers la fenêtre.

\- non. Je suis désolé. Reste. Je suis... Surpris que tu sois ici. Je... Je voulais... T'inviter.

\- M'inviter ? Murmura Ladybug, la gorge nouée

Entendre en parler était une chose. Vivre la déclaration d'Adrien en était une autre.

\- oui. Tu sais. Pour... Pour la Saint Valentin. Passer un moment... Agréable.

\- oh. Adrien. C'est...

\- Mais je suppose que tu as des projets.

\- Non. J'allais te dire que c'était adorable de ta part. C'est avec plaisir.

Adrien rougit à nouveau. Mais la morosité qui l'avait étreint toute la semaine se dissipa comme par enchantement. Il entraîna Ladybug vers une table qu'il avait dressé au milieu d'une profusion de bougies. La fille resta bouche bée.

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent face à face. D'abord un peu gauches et gênés, ils se détendirent au fur et à mesure du repas.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur complicité naturelle en tant que partenaires prenait le dessus sur leur stress de se trouver l'un face à l'autre. Ils se frôlaient, riaient, et plaisantaient comme s'ils se connaissaient parfaitement.

Totalement absorbé par leur soirée, aucun ne se rendit compte de leur complicité.

Une fois au dessert, rougissant à nouveau, Adrien remit à Ladybug un petit paquet soigneusement emballé.

\- oh. Adrien ! Je n'ai rien prévu...

En réalité, Marinette avait prévu un petit cadeau pour Adrien. Pas Ladybug. Mais après avoir hésité, la jeune fille avait soigneusement rangé le bonnet assorti à l'écharpe qu'elle avait confectionné, pour ne pas trahir son identité.

\- Ladybug. Tu m'as offert une soirée formidable par ta présence. C'est beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais imaginer.

L'héroïne rougit, mal à l'aise sous le regard émeraude. Elle lui sourit, le cœur battant follement.

Adrien la contempla, fasciné par ses yeux couleur lagon et son sourire si semblable à celui de sa mère.

\- D'un autre côté... Si tu veux m'offrir quelque chose... Est ce que tu serais d'accord pour prendre une photo avec moi ?

Ladybug ouvrit le petit paquet et resta sans voix devant le petit bracelet. Elle le passa aussitôt à son poignet, admirant les petites breloques. Émue, elle enlaça Adrien, lui assurant qu'elle n'avais jamais reçu plus beau cadeau. Elle n'ouvrit pas la carte accompagnant le petit paquet, la gardant pour quand elle serait seule.

Ils auraient certainement pu passer la nuit ensemble à discuter et plaisanter, profitant de la présence de l'autre, mais le miraculous de Ladybug bipa, indiquant que le temps leur était compté.

\- Merci, Adrien. J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

\- moi aussi Ladybug. Je suis heureux que tu sois venue.

Il restèrent quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux, puis Ladybug se pencha et déposa un bref baiser au coin des lèvres d'Adrien, avant de fuir par la fenêtre, le laissant figé et rêveur.

La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques toits plus tard, pour permettre à son cœur de retrouver un rythme normal.

Regardant dans la direction de la maison d'Adrien, distinguant au loin la chambre du jeune homme allumée, elle sourit reveusement, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'elle avait osé l'embrasser.

L'un comme l'autre ne raconta pas sa soirée à ses amis. Ils se contenteront de sourire en disant qu'ils avaient passé sans aucuns doutes la meilleure Saint Valentin de leur vie...


End file.
